What We're Up Against
by Leauh2o
Summary: Set in Season 6. My take on what Sharon and Andy's conversation was like after her release from the hospital.


"Word for word."

It wasn't hard for her to recall what the doctor had said. It had been replaying in her mind all day. She could only describe those moments as an out of body experience. She had listened intently, nodded appropriately, even asked clarifying questions. Her heart, how could something be wrong with her heart.

"It's a virus. You didn't do anything to cause this," the doctor had reassured her. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help the tears that fell. "Want me to bring your husband, uh almost husband back?" the doctor asked gently with just the hint of a smile.

That had help to stem the tide of tears. "No," she shook her head. She didn't want Andy to see her upset. As she regained her composure, she did explained that their wedding was happening soon. She dried her eyes, took a few long deep breaths. "You can let them back in now. Thank you, doctor."

She hadn't told them then. She couldn't. She still didn't know how she felt about her diagnosis. Even though the doctor had been very positive. They caught it early. Most people die with it, not from it. It was all still very disconcerting. There was still a chance this could shorten her life, make things more difficult, add stress. With everything going on no one needed more stress. She couldn't do that to Andy. She knew she couldn't let Andy marry her with this hanging over her. She'd told herself it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Andy. They would postpone the wedding. At least that was the plan.

How did plans always seem to go a little awry when Andy Flynn was involved. He, of course, wouldn't listen nor even stop to think. He was so adamant, so dear, so much more than she felt she deserved. She almost couldn't look at him. 'What we're facing.' She hadn't wanted him to see her he made her laugh. How could he do that? How was he always able to make her laugh even at the most dire of times? She liked that he usually tried and loved that he often could, even when she didn't want to be cheered up.

'Word for word, what the doctor said.' Those were the words she was trying to live up to.

"Hey, where did you go?" He had taken her hand. She'd been doing her best to calmly relay everything said to her by the doctor and somehow she had gotten lost in the memory of it.

She smiled, dropping her head. "Sorry," she said looking back at him.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "nothing to be sorry about."

She squeezed back taking a slow steadying breath. This was harder than she feared it might be. Hearing the diagnosis had been difficult but relaying the doctor's words, especially to Andy made it more real somehow.

"We're going to take this one day at a time, Sharon. One day at a time." He brought her fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles. All she could do was nod in response.

"Come on," Andy said standing. "The doctor said you needed rest." He couldn't help but smirk when she playfully scowled at him. "I," he said, "could definitely use some."

Kissing her hand again before releasing it, Andy turned and strode to her side of the bed, turning down the comforter with a flourish.

She chuckled following him. She ran her hand along his back. How had they gotten to this point? She smiled when he turned at her touch. His fingers brushed her cheek before removing her glasses.

"Andy… I am not, an, invalid."

He chuckled putting her glasses on the night stand. "No, you're not."

Turning back to her, he smiled giving her shoulder a squeeze, before leaning for a kiss. Her eyes stayed closed when he pulled back, the hint of a smile tugged gently at her mouth. He helped her out of her robe before he rounded her body heading toward his side of the bed. She watched him with a bemused expression, deposit her robe on the bench at the foot of their bed before removing his own.

She ever so slightly shook her head watching him. Did he deserve it? He wondered if he deserved her almost as much as she wondered at finding him. Somehow in spite of, or was it because of, their shared history that they had been able to come together as they had, slipping easily, almost organically into one another's lives and hearts.

Andy stretched out on the bed, just gazing at her. Knowing how hard the last few days had been, he didn't attempt to rush her. She had that far away look in her eyes. He could almost see the wheels turning. He was growing accustomed to that look seeing it often over the past several days. He extended his hand. The movement brought her back. Sliding in next to him, she wordlessly accepted his embrace. Her head tucked under his chin listening to the steady beat of his heart.

She sighed, her fingers slid down Andy's T-shirt clad chest as though she were smoothing out an unseen tie. Andy kissed her forehead. "I'm here, whenever you need me."

She could only hum in response. Andy pulled her close. He thought he felt the warm moisture of tears but couldn't be sure. "I've got you. Try and get some sleep."

The end

A/N thank You to all those who take the time to leave a review or comment, I really appreciate it.

Also constructive criticism is most welcome, I want to improve as a writer.


End file.
